


Battle Wounds

by Thranduil_is_a_bitchking



Category: Star Trek
Genre: AU kind of, Character Death, M/M, Major Character Undeath, Please Don't Hate Me, sorry - Freeform, spirk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-20
Updated: 2014-05-10
Packaged: 2018-01-20 03:24:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1494760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thranduil_is_a_bitchking/pseuds/Thranduil_is_a_bitchking
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Scotty couldn't beam Spock back from the clutches of Nero? What would've happened?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Beginning of the End

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a quick thing I wrote at like 1am to try and get out of my writers block... If you like it, I'll continue, but otherwise I won't...
> 
> As always,  
> Enjoy!

Spock looked deeply into Kirk's eyes as they stood upon his future self's ship. He knew that he wouldn't come back from this. Despite his bondmate's faith. The statistical likelihood that he would return was 4.3%, and even though he had told Kirk this, he simply would not listen. Knowing that this could be the last time he saw his lover, he pulled Kirk into a deep kiss, cataloguing every detail about him, he deep blue eyes, his dark blonde hair, his cheekbones, his jawline, his toned physique, everything. Letting his mask slip ever so slightly, he allowed a tear to fall from his eye, letting it slide down his cheek until it came into contact with Kirk's own. Pulling away sharply at the wetness on his cheek, Kirk lifted his hand to wipe the tears that were now freely falling down his First Officer's face, he spoke soothingly, resting his forehead against Spock's own. 

"It'll work Spock. I promise." 

"Don't make promises you can't keep Jim. It- it's illogical." Spock said, his voice wavering, placing his lips over Jim's once more. 

"It will work Spock. We will get out of this. Now go, I'll go find Pike and I'll see you back on the ship okay?" He asked. Spock only nodded in response, quickly kissing his love again. Kirk pulled away hesitantly and started walking off the ship, but was stopped when he heard Spock's voice call out to him.

"I love you Jim, my T'hy'la." Spock said, holding his hand up in a Vulcan farewell. "Live long and prosper my love." 

"I love you too Spock. Always." Jim replied, returning the gesture and raising his eyebrows comically high, before disappearing out of the Vulcan's sight. With a sigh Spock turned around and dropped into the chair behind him, closing his eyes as it swivelled. He started the starting sequence, relieved and slightly apprehensive when it worked. Concentrating, he shot at the exit of the ship, allowing him a clear path of escape. His radar picked up several craft following him, and so he entered warp, hoping to outrun them. When that proved to be unsuccessful, he dropped out and quickly entered the earth's atmosphere, reaching the sky above the academy within seconds, his craft coming under heavy fire from the ships that were pursuing him, he dived even further, now only meters above the roof of the academy building, the rear of the ship taking a hit, the force of the impact not only setting off an explosion, but violently shunting the ship, sending it careering sideways, narrowly missing a starfleet building. Feeling blood flow from his head as it slammed into the corner of the chair behind him, Spock blinked to clear his vision and before pulling up and exiting the earth's atmosphere, knowing that it was extremely dangerous to go into warp whilst still on earth. He jumped as the computer reminded him of what would happen if the red-matter was ignited. Suddenly an idea sprang into his mind. He could fly the ship into Nero's, igniting the red-matter and subsequently create a black hole that would rip their ship apart. He would, of course, be killed in the explosion, but his father had always told him that the needs of the many outweighed the needs of the few, and so he set his course. Sending a silent apology to Jim, he told the computer he understood. Seeing the gold tendrils beginning to swirl around him he removed his transporter and threw it at the wall behind him, wincing as it shattered on impact, he knew that they could no longer beam him up now.

"Collision in ten seconds." The computer said, starting it's countdown. 

"Where's Spock?" Kirk asked once he'd handed over Pike to a medical team, ignoring McCoy as he hovered over him, checking his injuries. 

"I-I don't understand." Scotty said, his eyebrow's knotted in confusion. "I had his signal. I-it's gone. That's not possible." Kirk felt panic surge through him. Fumbling for his communicator, he placed it to his ear as it dialled Spock's number. 

"Nine." 

Spock jumped as his communicator buzzed, shaking his head at how nervous and jittery he was before looking at the screen he saw that it was Kirk who was calling him. With a broken sob, he answered. 

"Eight." 

"Spock?" Kirk asked, hearing static on the other end before the Vulcan answered.

"Jim." Spock said, choking back a sob. 

"Seven" 

"Spock, are you okay? Scotty lost your signal, and I-I thought we'd lost you Spock. I've got Pike and he's gonna be okay and..." 

"Six." 

Spock closed his eyes as he heard Jim trail off. He'd heard the computer counting down. 

"Spock? What was that? It's counting down. What's it counting down to Spock?" He heard Jim ask, fear, worry and panic all present in his voice. He opened his mouth to speak, but was cut off by the computer.

"Collision in five seconds."

"No. No Spock, don't you even think about it! Not now, not ever! Turn it off now!!" Jim was aware he was shouting, and he was also aware of the worried gaze everyone was giving him, everyone had stopped what they were doing. 

"Four." 

"I'm sorry T'hy'la. I'm so sorry. I love you okay. I love so, so much." Spock replied, letting out a broken sob. Not bothering to wipe away the tears that ran freely down his face. His Vulcan side had all but disappeared now. He had never felt so human.

"Three." 

"Spock." Jim sobbed. "Spock p-please. I can't loose you. Please. I love you, please." He begged, tears streaming down his cheeks, his chest jolting with each sob. 

"I'm scared Jim." Spock admitted. "I'm so scared.

"I know my love, I know."

"Two." 

"I love you Jim. My Jim. My T'hy'la." Spock replied, closing his eyes as he heard Jim's broken reply. 

"I love you too Spock. Always." 

"One."

"Goodbye my love." He closed his eyes as he listened to what would be Spock's last words. Letting out a heaving sob, bringing his hand up to his mouth as he heard the final number of the computer's countdown. 

"Spock?" He asked, knowing the older man wouldn't answer but hoped desperately that this was just one horrible dream, and he would wake up in Spock's arms, and that he would be alive and okay. "No. No, no, no, no, no." He repeated like an endless mantra, only pausing to either sob or attempt to breathe. The resulting explosion jolted the ship, leaving the crew to grab onto something before they all were thrown to the other side of the ship. "SPOCK!!" Jim screamed, his voice hoarse, full of pain and loss. "NO!!!" He shouted, before trailing off into sobs, falling to his knees. Bones picked himself up off of the floor and ran over to his distraught best-friend, wrapping his arms around him and holding him close. 

"It's okay. It's okay, You're gonna be okay." He repeated, rocking his friend back and forth whilst rubbing calming circles on his back.

"It's not okay. It'll never be okay." Jim said, breaking down in his best-friends arms, wishing desperately that it was Spock's strong, warm arms that were holding him, his smooth, gentle voice that was comforting him, sending warmth and love through their bond, he wished that Spock could kiss him, tell him that everything would be okay, using his stupid yet loveable logic to make his point, but above all he wished that he could tell him that he loved him once more, hold him once more, kiss him once more, feel the warmth of his body pressed up against his once more, to feel his presence just once more. He'd lost Spock. He'd lost his love, his bondmate, his soulmate and above all, he'd lost his T'hy'la.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay! So here's the second chapter! It's not terribly long, but yeah... 
> 
> Reviews are welcomed, and as always:  
> Enjoy!

What was that noise? An alarm? It was loud, so loud. Where was he? What had happened? He couldn't see. He couldn't move. He couldn't breathe. Why were people shouting? Who were they? Who was he?

It came back to him like a flood. Spock. He was commander Spock, half Vulcan, half human. His head reeled as his heart kick-started with a jarring thud. The Enterprise, Vulcan, the Romulans, Captain Pike, his mother, oh his mother, Nero, Delta Vega, Scotty, the red matter, the ship, anger, grief, regret, love-

The ship, the red matter. There was something he was suppose to remember, something was happening. Something bad. The ship, Nero's ship... The ship... THE SHIP!

Air flew into his lungs, he choked on it as the world rushed in around him. His clear vision was gone as quick as it came, and it swam as his head struggled to keep up with the abundance of oxygen that slammed into his lungs at once. He ignored the pain that seemed to come from everywhere. He was covered in green. Blood. He couldn't feel his left hand. He knew it was there but he couldn't feel it. He could however, feel the searing, white-hot pain that came from his elbow and forearm. 

"SPOCK!" A gravely voice screamed. Spock picked himself up off the floor, sitting up just in time to pick out millions of red droplets from the blurr of his vision as they came together. He scrambled backwards, away from what he knew would be the epicentre of the black hole that would soon form. They had seconds. He had seconds. He stood shakily, ignoring the way his vision swam, both from pain and the quite bad - scratch that, he knew it was life-threatening - head wound. He did the only logical thing, he ran. At least, he tried to.

"There you are Spock." The voice said again. Spock recognised the voice. The person standing before him was none other than Nero himself. Spock struggled to control his breathing, he could barely make out the form before him. Everything was fuzzy, everything was dark. He couldn't see Nero very well, he couldn't see his face, he could only make out his outline. No emotions, no weakness. "I'm sure someone would love to see you." The Romulan drawled, wrapping a strong hand around Spock's left elbow and digging his nails into the torn flesh. The Vulcan held in a scream, his vision blurring even more. He could barely walk, barely stand, barely see, barely keep conscious. He stumbled after Nero as the Romulan dragged him through the ship until they were at the bridge. He watched blearily as the other tapped in a few times at a screen. A blurry yet familiar scene flickered up on the screen before him, but he couldn't see through the pain, couldn't concentrate. The mind he so relied on was slipping away, his control, his logic fell through his grasp like blood from a wound, taking the light with it. 

BREAKLINE

Kirk had finished screaming, he could cry no more. He stood on the bridge, staring out of the glass that separated him from the vastness of space. Something beeped, Uhura said something and then Nero flickered onto the screen. His ship was burning, his crew were dying and Kirk felt nothing. He was vaguely aware of McCoy coming to stand beside him. 'Spock always stands- stood, he always stood there. He doesn't now, not anymore.' Kirk thought, wanting to scream at Bones for taking his lover's place, rant and rage about how that was Spock's place dammit, and no one could take it! Not Bones, not Uhura, not Sulu, no one! It was Spock's! His brain came came back online as Nero spoke.

"I think I have something you might like Captain Kirk." The Romulan said, a smug look on his face. A look the whole bridge crew wanted to wipe off his face. 

"I doubt that." He stated, his face remaining impassive. Nero shrugged, looking down at something below him. The next thing they knew, the Romulan was hauling a bloodied Spock up to stand next to him. Kirk drew in a sharp breath. The Vulcan's left arm was all green, the emerald liquid streaming from his elbow, down towards his wrist, his palm and then to his broken fingers. Blood covered the right side of his face and dripped down his neck. Spock's gaze was distant, unfocused, as though he couldn't see. Nero tightened his grip and Spock let out a muffled cry. The image cut off and Kirk stood there, motionless. 

"Jim..." Bones started, worried for both of his friends.

"Scotty!" Kirk almost shouted into his communicator. "Spock's alive, beam him up now."

"A-aye Captian." Came the crackled reply. "I've got him, I'm beaming him up now."

"Okay." He said on the way out, he sprinted to the transportation deck and skidded to a halt in front of the pad. He saw the strips of gold swirl and briefly flicked his gaze to Bones who had joined him. Spock was sat on the floor, staring down at the metal panelling on the transporter pad. He was covered in blood and was shaking. Kirk knelt next to him and touched Spock's arm lightly. The Vulcan jumped, moving his arm away from the human's touch as if it had surprised him. "Spock?"

"J-Jim?" Spock choked out, sliding his right hand across the floor gingerly until it met Kirk's knee, moving slowly to his abdomen, his chest, his neck and finally his cheek. He felt Jim nod and he ran his thumb over his T'hy'la's cheek. His shaking fingers brushed over the skin, leaving a line of green in its wake. Hearing the other move, Spock was less surprised when Jim's hand came to rest on his cheek and pulled him into his chest. 

Bones ran up to kneel beside Jim, and had started scanning the Vulcan. Low blood pressure, wounded arm, dislocated elbow, fractured wrist, torn muscles, burns, head wound- the doctor stopped. He read the last word twice, three times. No. That couldn't be right, it couldn't be. He looked at Spock, really looked, and noticed everything. He could've cried. "Jim-" he started, but his friend was too caught up in comforting the scared, shaking Spock to hear him. 

"It's okay, I've got you now." Kirk said, running a hand through Spock's blood-matted hair. He'd noticed how Spock hadn't looked at him, his eyes were in the right area, but they seemed off, to far left. He'd noticed how Spock had jumped at his touch, had had to feel his way to Jim's cheek. It hit him with sudden, heart shattering clarity. Spock couldn't see. He was blind.


End file.
